1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of an information recording apparatus, an information recording method and an information recording medium in which a recording controlling program is recorded. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technical field of an information recording apparatus and an information recording method for recording information such that music information, image information or the like in a recording medium and an information recording medium in which a recording controlling program for recording the information is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a noticeable trend that a recording capacity is increased in the field of an optical, disc. In response to this, an optical disc for reproduction only (DVD), in which a movie or the like is compressed and recorded, has been prevailing.
In this case, the recording system for recording the information such as a movie or the like (generally, may be referred to as a content) in the optical disc having a high recording capacity is roughly classified into two systems.
As a first recording system, there is a recording system referred to as authoring system independent of a real time. According to this recording system, reproducing control information (also referred to as navigation information in a standard of the DVD).for controlling a reproducing manner of information to be recorded is formed on a hard disk or the like in advance with respect to all of the information in consideration of a relation between the information and the reproducing control information. Then, the formed reproducing control information and the corresponding information substance (content) are packed to be recorded on an optical disc in a disc-at-once system (postscript recording system).
Additionally, as a second recording system, for example, there is a recording system for receiving the information substance distributed by the television broadcast and recording it on the optical disc along a real time as well as generating reproducing control information or the like in association with the information substance and recording it on the optical disc as a file different from the file of the information substance.
In the above described DVD for reproduction only, the reproducing control information and the corresponding information substance, which are generated independent of a real time based on the authoring system among the above described two systems, are recorded. In this case, the information or the like are not directly recorded in the above described DVD for reproduction only, however, the reproducing control information and the information substance are recorded on a master disc for manufacturing the DVD for reproduction only in large quantities, in which the information or the like are recorded. Then, replica processing is performed by using a stamper disc created on the basis of the master disc, so that the above described DVD for reproduction only will be manufactured in large quantity.
On one hand, in recent years, as a recordable DVD, DVD-R (DVD-Recordable, i.e., a DVD capable of recording only once) and DVD-RW (DVD-Re-Recordable, i.e., a DVD capable of recording in plural times) are manufactured. With respect to the DVD-RW, a video recording standard by use of the above described second recording system is established. Alternatively, with respect to the DVD-R, application standard is planned to be established.
As an optical disc which is popular at present, a CD (Compact Disc), a CD-R (CD-Recordable, i.e., a CD capable of recording only once), a CD-RW (CD-Rewritable, i.e., a CD capable of recording in plural times) and the like are manufactured in addition to the above described respective DVDs. It is general that these respective optical discs are required to be configured so as to be reproduced by one information reproducing apparatus to improve compatibility.
However, comparing the above described DVD for reproduction only with the DVD-R and DVD-RW, in the former DVD for reproduction only, the reproducing control information and the information substance are generated independent of a real time and they are packed to be recorded. On the contrary, in the latter DVD-R and DVD-RW, the reproducing control information and the information substance are generated along a real time and they are recorded as an independent file. Therefore, there was a problem such that it is not possible to reproduce the information recorded in the DVD-R and the DVD-RW by using an information reproducing apparatus for reproducing the information on the DVD for reproduction only or it is necessary to make large alteration to the information reproducing apparatus for a DVD for reproduction only in order to reproduce the information recorded in the DVD-R and the DVD-RW.